Beverage dispensers, such as those used for carbonated soft drinks and like, are well known in the art. Examples of known beverage dispensers include commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,310 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,048, both entitled "Beverage Dispenser", and commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,188, entitled "Convertible Beverage Dispenser". These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
As is shown in these references, most beverage dispensers include a water bath with a refrigeration deck positioned thereon. The refrigeration deck supports the refrigeration equipment, such as a compressor. The compressor generally is connected to a series of evaporation coils positioned within the water bath. The evaporation coils remove heat from the water of the water bath as is known to those skilled in the art so as to provide cooling.
A beverage dispenser also generally includes a series of syrup circuits and water circuits. The syrup circuits generally include an incoming syrup line, a syrup pump, and a series of syrup cooling coils positioned within the water bath. Alteratively, a cold plate system also could be used. The source of the syrup may be a bag-in-box, a figal, a syrup tank, or any other type of conventional syrup source. The water circuits generally include an incoming water line, a water pump, a carbonator, and a series of water cooling coils positioned within the water bath or the cold plate. The source of the water is generally tap water or any other type of conventional water source. The carbonator adds carbon dioxide bubbles to the incoming water stream so as to produce soda water. The syrup circuits and the water circuits are then joined at a dispensing valve for mixing. The syrup and the water are cooled in the respective cooling coils or the cold plate so as to provide the beverage at the appropriate temperature. The beverage is then dispensed through the dispensing valve nozzle.
To construct a beverage dispenser, one generally starts with the water bath. One or more plates are bolted onto the water bath. Mounting blocks for the dispensing valves are then bolted onto the plates. The dispensing valves themselves are then attached by bolts, screws, or other conventional types of fastening means. Several additional brackets are also attached. The water pump and the syrup pumps are then attached to these brackets by bolts, screws, or other conventional types of fastening means. Each of the dispensing valves and the pumps also has various fittings. The dispensing valves and the pumps are then connected by multiple fluid lines. Finally, the electronics and other controls may be installed.
In sum, the construction of a beverage dispenser is a time consuming process because it requires the coordination and cooperation of multiple elements. The installation of each element of the dispenser requires multiple screws, fittings, and fluid lines. Further, because of the large number of elements, repairing or replacing one component is often difficult. Repair or replacement of one component often requires the entire beverage dispenser to be taken out of service.
What is needed, therefore, is a simplified means for constructing a beverage dispenser. Such a beverage dispenser should have significantly fewer parts so as to provide for a simplified and efficient construction. Such a beverage dispenser also should permit simplified and efficient replacement of parts. Further, the beverage dispenser itself should be reasonably priced.